Doofenshmirtz the babysitter
by Exotos135
Summary: one day in the park,Doofenshmirtz meets Milly again after so long,but she also bringed a friend,what will happen?


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Danville's Park "1:00 PM"

(in Danville's park,Doofenshmirtz was simply looking trought the park,remembering when his daughter was younger)

Doofenshmirtz:(pant)Vanessa used to play in those sandboxes...and the swing...(pant)those good times.

(Doofenshmirtz sat in one of the sandboxes)

Doofenshmirtz:did i really educated here just right?..or i did something wrong?...

(suddenly,Doofenshmirtz heard an voice calling for him)

?:Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz:huh?is that Charlotte?...no,the voice is younger,maybe vanessa?...

?:Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz:hmmm,its a childs voice,definitely not Vanessa-wait,is that?!

(Doofenshmirtz got up and saw a shadowy figure in the distance)

?:Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz:hmm,the chuby build,girlish voice...and a yellow bow?...wait she is!

(Milly was the shadowy figure that Doofenshmirtz saw,when she got close to him,she glomped Doofenshmirtz)

Milly:Doofenshmirtz!hahaha!

Doofenshmirtz:Milly!long time no see,how have you been?

Milly:fine,i also brought a friend!

(Milly got off Doofenshmirtz and he got up)

Doofenshmirtz:a friend?

Milly:yeah,i believe she was following me,shes small with blonde hair and big lgith-blue eyes.

Doofenshmirtz:like that girl behind the castle?

(Doofenshmirtz pointed at a young blonde girl behind a castle,it was Melissa)

Milly:yeah,thats her,hey Melissa come over here!

Melissa:no!,im scared of the big,ugly and weird man!

Doofenshmirtz:hey,who are you calling weird?

(Milly walked to Melissa)

Milly:Melissa,this is a good man,he took care of me when i was alone,he wont do you anything.

Melissa:well,maybe but-

Milly:but,you must know him before you can judge,i dont know that much either,but for what he did to me,i believe he's good.

Melissa:...fine,ill try to.

Milly:good,now come with me.

(Melissa followed Milly back to Doofenshmirtz)

Milly:Doofenshmirtz,this is Melissa,one of the lil' sparks,the pre-fireside girls generation.

Melissa:hi,mister.

Doofenshmirtz:hi,so you're a fireside girl in-training?

Melissa:yeah...

Milly:she's pretty shy around strangers.

Doofenshmirtz:but im not an stranger,we just meet,isnt it right Melissa?

(Doofenshmirtz tried to shake hands with Melissa,but Melissa got scared and went behind Milly)

Melissa:i...dont really know you that well.

Doofenshmirtz:hmmm,well thats common...say,why is she here?

Milly:i brought Melissa along because i thought you could take care of her and me like you did last time.

Doofenshmirtz:i only took care of you and that pig-tailed blonde girl who loved the hamburgers i made.

Melissa:you cook hamburgers?

Doofenshmirtz:yeah,when we go back home,i might cook you one if you want.

Melissa:no,no im fine...i just wanted to know.

Doofenshmirtz:allright,so do you want to play with something here?

Melissa:the swing...maybe?

Doofenshmirtz:then lets go at the swing!

Milly:to the swing and beyond!

Melissa:...yay.

(the trio went to the swing and Doofenshmirtz putted Melissa at the swing)

Melissa:i wont get hurt,right?

Milly:no,as long as you hold the bars of the swing,you're safe.

Melissa:oh.

(Doofenshmirtz pushed the swing a bit)

Melissa:wee...

Milly:how was it?

Melissa:...a bit ?

Doofenshmirtz:sure.

(Doofenshmirtz pushed the swing harder,scaring Melissa)

Melissa:not so high!

Doofenshmirtz:allright,allright sorry.

(Doofenshmirtz pushed the swing a little,calming Melissa)

Melissa:(panting)i was scared by a moment.

Doofenshmirtz:sorry.

Melissa:no problem,just dont freak me out next time.

Doofenshmirtz:allright.

(Doofenshmirtz pushed the swing slightly higher,this made Melissa laugh)

Melissa:this is getting fun.

Doofenshmirtz:im glad.

Melissa:but,i would like to do something else.

Doofenshmirtz:like what?

Melissa:i dont know...do you think we could go to your house?

Doofenshmirtz:my house?

Milly:yeah,you have those machine thingies that make pillows!

Doofenshmirtz:nah,i got rid of that,i usually have a new one each day.

MelissA:that just makes me want to go to your house even more.

Milly:yeah,so take us,please?

Doofenshmirtz:hmmmm,ok.

Milly:YAY!

Melissa:yay!

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "2:00 PM"

(in D.E.I,Doofenshmirtz was showing his house to the two girls)

Doofenshmirtz:welcome to my home!

Milly:it hasnt changed much.

Doofenshmirtz:yes,i know,oh by the way,behold-!

(Doofenshmirtz pointed at an machine-blaster thing that was close to him)

Melissa:whats that?

Doofenshmirtz:its the snowball-inator!it makes snowball that never dries!

Milly:ooooh.

Melissa:ooooh.

Doofenshmirtz:ill activate it now.

(Doofenshmirtz pressed a button,wich made the machine-blaster to shoot a giant amount of snow at the girls,turning them into

snowmans)

Milly:yay!im an snowgirl!

Melissa:its c-c-c-cold..

(the snow melted quickly,weting the girls)

Milly:didnt you said it would never melt?

Doofenshmirtz:the only way it can melt is with physical contact with a person.

Melissa:oh,well,what shall we do?

(suddenly,Melissa got hit in the face by a snowball)

Doofenshmirtz:a snowball war of course!

(Doofenshmirtz got hit with an snowball too,launched by Melissa)

Melissa:i like this game,im gonna win!

Doofenshmirtz:dont even think about that!

(one snowball war later,all the snowballs that were trow melted)

Melissa:man,that was fun!

Doofenshmirtz:Milly,who won?

Milly:according to the results...Melissa won by 5 snowballs.

Melissa:YAY!

Doofenshmirtz:well played,Melissa,well played.

Melissa:thanks.

Milly:hey Doofenshmirtz,could i talk with you for a minute?

Doofenshmirtz:sure,Melissa wait in the sofa,okay?

Melissa:ok!

(Melissa went and sat in the sofa,while Doofenshmirtz and Milly went to Doofenshmirtz room)

Melissa:doh!i forgot to ask Doofen-something where the control remote was.

(Melissa walked to the door of Doofenshmirtz room,but before she could enter...)

Doofenshmirtz:so,what did you wanted to tell me?

Milly:...well,you see i have been questioning myself about your opinion...

Melissa:opinion?

Doofenshmirtz:opinion?..about what?

Milly:abuot if you would be ok if i was adopted...

Melissa:Milly...is an orphan?!

Doofenshmirtz:of course i would be ok,i want you to be happy.

Milly:im glad to know that...but what if...

Doofenshmirtz:what?

Milly:what if i was adopted...by you?

Doofenshmirtz:huh?

Melissa:huh?!

Milly:well,i just want to know.

Doofenshmirtz:well...i already have a child and she is a gothic teenager,i dont want you to become like her.

Milly:...so that means?

Doofenshmirtz:i think it would be better for you and me if you were adopted by anybody that isnt me,i already messed up

with one kid...i dont want that to happen again.

Milly:(hugs Doofenshmirtz)...thanks for understanding...

Doofenshmirtz:(hug Milly)...thank you for asking my opinion...

Melissa:...

(30 minutes later)

Doofenshmirtz:allright girls come here!

Milly:what is it Doof?

Doofenshmirtz:ill teach you two the german language!

Milly:and what will you exactly teach us?

Doofenshmirtz:the basic language,hello,goodbye,cheese...stuff like that.

Milly:sounds fun!

Doofenshmirtz:well,then sit and lets get ready.

(Milly and Melissa sat down and Doofenshmirtz started)

Doofenshmirtz:"hello" in german is "Hallo".

Milly:Hallo.

Melissa:Hallo.

Doofenshmirtz:"good afternoon or day" in german is "guten Tag".

Milly:guten Tag.

Melissa:guten Tag.

Doofenshmirtz:"farewell" in german is "Lebewohl"

Milly:Lebewohl.

Melissa:Lebewohl.

Doofenshmirtz:"goodbye" in german is "Auf Wiedersehen"

Milly:Auf Wiedersehen.

Melissa:Auf Wieder...wait what?

Milly:sehen.

Melissa:Auf Wiedersehen?

Doofenshmirtz:yes,"how are you" in german is "Wie geht's dir"

Milly:Wie geht's dir.

Melissa:Wie geht's dir...

Doofenshmirtz:allright,now ill ask each one of you to tell me something,you must say it in german,allright?

Milly:yep!

Melissa:i think...

Doofenshmirtz:fine,hello?

Milly&Melissa:Hallo.

Doofenshmirtz:good afternoon?

Milly&Melissa:guten Tag.

Doofenshmirtz:hello?

Milly&Melissa:Hallo.

Doofenshmirtz:farewell?

Milly&Melissa:Lebewohl.

Doofenshmirtz:goodbye?

Milly&Melissa:Auf Wiedersehen

Doofenshmirtz:how are you.

Milly&Melissa:Wie geht's dir.

Doofenshmirtz:haha!now you get it!

(Doofenshmirtz hugged Milly and Melissa)

Milly:thanks for teaching us,Doof.

Melissa:yeah,thanks.

Doofenshmirtz:haha,no problem.

(some hours later)

Doofenshmirtz:well i hope you liked your stay here,Melissa.

Melissa:i did,thanks for teaching me german.

Doofenshmirtz:no problem,Auf Wiedersehen Melissa!

Melissa:Auf Wiedersehen.

(Melissa left the house)

Milly:well,i guess ill leave too.

Doofenshmirtz:good luck finding a family,Milly.

(before she left Milly gived Doofenshmirtz an smile and told him:i already have one...,she then left the house,leaving Doo

fenshmirtz confused)


End file.
